


Fanart for Down and Out On The Red Carpet

by Lancinate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, MediAvengers, Movie Premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancinate/pseuds/Lancinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fanart for Down and Out On The Red Carpet, by owlmoose, made for the MediAvengers Mini Bang. The summary is:</p><p>The Avengers get their invitations to the Hollywood premiere of The Tower, the big budget blockbuster about the Battle of New York. And Steve is not looking forward to it.</p><p>And you should really just go read the fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for Down and Out On The Red Carpet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Battle of New York: Take 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881056) by [nottonyharrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison). 
  * Inspired by [Down and Out on the Red Carpet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091701) by [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose). 



Credit goes to [Nottonyharrison](../users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison)/[MediAvengers](http://mediavengers.com/) for the magazine covers featuring Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. I am not nearly that talented.

Originals of those can be found here: [http://mediavengers.com/post/52415324587/forbes-september-10-2012-pepper-potts-leads-the](Credit%20goes%20to%20Nottonyharrison/MediAvengers%20for%20the%20magazine%20covers%20featuring%20Tony%20Stark%20and%20Pepper%20Potts.%20I%20am%20not%20nearly%20that%20talented.%20%20%20Originals%20of%20those%20can%20be%20found%20here:%20http:/mediavengers.com/post/52415324587/forbes-september-10-2012-pepper-potts-leads-the)  <http://mediavengers.com/post/63695972086/tony-stark-for-gq-magazine-full-transcript>

 


End file.
